


Semi Charmed Life

by Dylangasmsforusall (En_Kelleher)



Series: I'm Still Alive, But I'm Barely Breathing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: !!, Addiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, False Happiness, M/M, Stisaac Week, There may be more added to it, There will probably be more added to it, This is for, angsty, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Kelleher/pseuds/Dylangasmsforusall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are living in Boston, attending college and living a semi-charmed life.  There are denials and tribulations, and the two must make things work when Stiles is addicted to his Adderall, and Isaac is struggling to keep them afloat while working full time and going to school full time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Stileslaheys (tumblr) asked for a Angsty ficlet with an Addict!Stiles and Worrying!Isaac 5yrs into the future, living on minimum wage and false happy lies in Boston!
> 
> If you want prompts filled, Shoot me a message on tumblr at Dylangasmsforusall

Stiles and Isaac had moved out to Boston once they’d graduated high school in Beacon Hills California. Stiles never really meant to go so far away from his dad, but he didn’t want his boyfriend going off to the other side of the country without him, and Isaac hadn’t wanted to go without Stiles; but Isaac had gotten this amazing full ride to Berklee College of Music in Boston, and Stiles couldn’t withhold him from that amazing potential to rock that school on its axis.

 

And Isaac couldn’t be happier, really, he couldn’t. Except, well, things hadn’t entirely been the way that they usually were for him and Stiles. Stiles had gotten in to the University of Boston on student loans, and as far as Isaac knew, Stiles’s studies were going peachy. Except that Stiles had recently been acting really strange. He was a lot antsier than he usually was, like if he’d skipped his medication or was ramped up on energy drinks. It was more of a constantly moving, staying up all night puttering around the apartment that they shared and-or marathoning games on the xbox.

 

Isaac had let it slip, thinking that maybe Stiles was just stressing over his studies and kicking ass in video games was his way of coping with it, relaxing and unwinding from his stress (and Isaac had his stresses too, that’s for sure. The only reason he was keeping his ride to Berklee was because he was somehow channeling his stress into composing music. And also working a full time job at a swanky little restaurant that was surprisingly shit with tips. Maybe rich people just didn’t want to bother tipping the poor peasants who had to bring them their food).

 

Isaac was able to get by on false hopes, though. He’d tell himself that everything was fine. That they’d get by; be able to make rent and buy food and pay the bills. He’d tell himself that Stiles wasn’t avoiding him, he was just busy with school and working his part time job at one of the local book stores. He’d tell himself that their sex life wasn’t diminishing because Stiles was always too distracted to really get things done (because when he was hyper-focused on Isaac’s body, man it was completely mind blowing). He’d tell himself that Stiles’s dad and their friends calling Isaac to check up on Stiles was because he’d forgotten to charge his phone the night before and it had died on him while he was out.

 

Things kind of came to the tipping point on the day that Isaac opened a letter from Stiles’s school, informing him that he would be permitted to return to the school after three years, considering he’d failed too many consecutive classes in a row and had been expelled due to academic probation issues. He’d also received a letter a week later from the bank that held Stiles’s student loans, informing him that he had thirty days to make a payment on the loans that he’d already received, since he wasn’t enrolled in school any longer.

 

Isaac wasn’t sure what that was all about, but any time he’d try to bring it up to Stiles, something would come up and the conversation would be thwarted. One of those times, Stiles had simply gotten up and walked out of the apartment as soon as Isaac mentioned that he needed to talk to Stiles. Isaac wasn’t sure what to do anymore.  
He’d attempted to talk to Stiles’s father about what was going on, but the Sheriff told him that he honestly couldn’t help him, because Stiles hadn’t really truly spoken to him in months. Usually their phone calls consisted of Stiles saying that he was alive and well and that he had to get back to work.

 

Isaac had to do something, though. He just had to.

 

+++

“Stiles, we need to talk.” Isaac said, his voice stern and unwavering. He moved in front of the door so that Stiles couldn’t leave this time.

 

“Uh, okay, what’s up, babe?” Stiles asked, easing himself down onto the couch with a cautious air about him.

 

“I was opening mail the other day and got some letters for you mixed in with mine on accident.” Isaac told him, folding his arms tentatively over his chest loosely.

 

“oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Isaac let out a small sigh, “the school and the bank that holds your loans.” 

 

“What’s going on with that?”

 

“Well, apparently you’ve been expelled for three years and you have thirty days to start making payments on the loans.” Isaac chewed on his bottom lip a little bit.

 

“Oh, well, cool, make a payment.” Stiles shrugged, the expression on his face saying he didn’t really see a problem with what Isaac was saying.

 

Isaac had to ball his fists up a little bit. Because even though Stiles had a job, he wasn’t bringing in nearly as much income as Isaac was. There was no significance visible in the money Stiles brought home; maybe enough for a little bit of groceries, but definitely not enough for a loan payment, the minimum of which would be a hundred bucks- but Isaac barely saw that from Stiles’s checks.

 

“With what money?” Isaac asked, his eyebrows elevating on his forehead a little bit.

 

“What do you mean, _what money?_ ” Stiles asked, turning his darker than usual eyes to Isaac. “I bring home a pay check too, y’know.”

 

“Yeah, Stiles, you do, but it’s barely enough to cover out eating habits- which are nothing like they used to be when your dad and Derek were providing out meals.” Isaac pointed out, unfolding his arms. “And I don’t get that, because you’ve got the job at the book store. And you’re always gone. I thought it was because you were working and in classes like I am, but.. Clearly I’m wrong, there. So, I.. I just… Are you not bring home sufficient pay checks because you’re out buying drugs?” Isaac asked, a joking tone slipping in at the last question because he had a need to lighten the mood.

 

Except it didn’t lighten the mood.

 

Stiles’s expression went carefully blank, even as he let out a scoff and stood up, “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m just…not getting the hours that I should be.”

 

Isaac’s heart stuttered in his chest a little bit, his lips parting just the tiniest amount. “….. Drugs, Stiles, really? Please tell me that’s a joke.”

 

“I dunno, Zac, you made it. Is it really a joke, or are you seriously asking me if I’m spending my pay checks on drugs?” Stiles asked, defensiveness slipping into his tone.

 

Isaac had to physically tense to keep himself from flinching. He wasn’t one for confrontation. Like, at all, but apparently he was going to have to suck it up and deal with it because, this.. whatever this was, it had to be solved.

 

“I-….. Are you?” Isaac asked, a real question this time.

 

“Wh-No! Come on! Why would you even think-“

 

“Stiles!” Isaac held out his hands, palms up in a kind of helpless way. “You.. Look at yourself right now! You’re getting really defensive over a little joke, and I’m sorry, but… You’ve been acting all weird lately and I just kept telling myself that everything was okay, but it’s not okay!”

 

“I’m fine!” Stiles shook his head, shoving a hand into his hair as he paced the living room’s length.

 

“no, you’re not. You’re pacing, and jittery, and you’re not sleeping- trust me, I would know, because I’m the one sleeping alone!” Isaac let out a little distressed noise and stepped closer to him. “Are you, or aren’t you, buying drugs? Or on drugs?”

 

Stiles turned his head to look at Isaac, blinking a little bit too fast to be considered normal. “I’m not-.”

 

“Please don’t lie to me, Stiles.” Isaac murmured, and he knew his expression was desperate as he looked at Stiles, inching closer to him. “Please don’t. We’ve been together for four years, and I.. I’m almost completely positive that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but.. But if you have something going on..and don’t tell me? I don’t know if I can do that, Stiles.” 

 

Isaac could feel his throat tightening up as he spoke, that annoying sting at the back of his eyes warning him that they would be filling with tears soon. And as Stiles just looked at him with another carefully blank expression, Isaac clenched his jaw so tight it felt like his teeth were going to crumble.

 

“ _Please_ , Stiles, just… Tell me, okay? I.. I’m going to love you anyway, I swear it, and we can make this better, but… things can’t keep going the way that they are, okay? I.. I can’t do it. I’ve tried, and I’ve lied to myself saying it’s all okay, and if things get any worse, I don’t think I’ll be able..” He sucked in a sharp breath, letting it out and feeling it tremble in his chest. “I… I’m so close to losing my scholarship, and.. and the only reason I am keeping it is ;cause I write music based on what I'm feeling, and it’s so crazy right now that they just can’t kick me out on my ass. And.. And I don’t wanna be out on my ass, okay? So.. So we have to make this okay. Especially us.”

 

“Isaac, I…” Stiles looked at him, at the tears likely forming in his eyes, for a moment that felt like an eternity. Isaac was sure that he wasn’t going to say anything about anything, but then Stiles let out a small wrecked noise and bowed his head guiltily.

 

Isaac’s felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest it was beating so rapidly. He knew what that guilty gesture meant, but he really didn’t want to believe it. “H-how long?”

 

“What?” Stiles asked, his voice soft as he lifted his head a tiny bit, but didn’t look at Isaac.

 

“How-how long have you been on drugs…?” Isaac asked, swallowing audibly as he tried to get past the lump in his throat. “wh… what is it?”

 

“It’s, uh… Adderall.’ Stiles mumbled, almost sulkily, “And… uh… I…” He took a deep breath and puffed his chest out, straightening his spine and holding himself up straighter. “Getting into college and working and stuff… I just… I didn’t have enough time y’know? And I needed to get things done and I couldn’t do that and sleep how I should have, so I basically added hours to my day by taking an extra Adderall…”

 

“Stiles.. you know what that-..”

 

“I know, okay? I _know_. I just… I couldn’t do it all okay? I’m just human.” Stiles crossed his arms over his middle, almost like he was protecting himself. “And I- I didn’t want to disappoint you, so I never told you I was struggling with it-“

 

“I.. I don’t get why you were struggling, though, you’re so fucking brilliant, Stiles.”

 

“I know! I know okay! I’m brilliant, but I’m a godamn idiot for getting hooked on my own medication, right?”

 

“You know I wouldn’t say that.” Isaac’s mom had gotten hooked on her medications and ended up over dosing one night while Isaac was home alone with her. He’d only been six years old.

 

The look on Isaac’s face must’ve affected Stiles because he was moving over to Isaac almost instantly, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean..”

 

“No, I know. You didn’t mean to say that.” Isaac nodded, taking the slightest step back from Stiles as he advanced, “but you did. And you know what drugs have done to the people I love.”

 

“I know,” Stiles muttered, almost a whisper, attempting to step to Isaac again, but Isaac just stepped away from him in turn. “Isaac… _Isaac_.”

 

“I’m gonna need…” Isaac cleared his throat a little bit, “I’m gonna need you to not.” He shook his head, holding up a hand to warn Stiles off a bit. Luckily, Stiles stopped moving towards him. “I’m just feeling a little, uh, cramped.” Isaac wasn’t good with closed spaces, or feeling closed in. 

 

“Isaac… Babe, I’m _sorry_.” Stiles’s voice sounded desperate, but Isaac’s heart was racing a little too much for it to dig at him like it usually did. “I’m gonna make this okay, _okay_ , baby?”

 

“I just, uh, I need some air.” Isaac shook his head a little bit, attempting to wrap it around everything that had just landed at his feet. He turned and gathered up his jacket and scarf, moving towards the door.

 

“Wh-Isaac. _Isaac!_ You can’t leave! _Please_ don’t shut me out!” Stiles moved after him, his hand hovering like he wanted to grab Isaac’s arm, but he knew better.

 

“Why not?” Isaac whirled around, anger tinging in his voice, “ _You_ did! _You_ left when I tried to talk to you, and _you_ shut _me_ out! We’re supposed to be in this shit together! And you didn’t come to me when you needed help! So, I’m going to.. I’m going to leave and take a walk, okay? And… I want you to think about this, Stiles, _really_ think. Because I.. I can’t go through another experience like my mom, okay?”

 

“But I’m not going to end up like her! Isaac, _please_.” Stiles did wrap his fingers around Isaac’s wrist this time, but Isaac simply pulled away and opened the door to their apartment, stopping over the threshold and looking back at Stiles.

 

“God, I really hope not, Stiles.” Isaac murmured sadly, “I really fucking hope not.”

 

And then he turned and closed the apartment door behind him with a resounding _click_ that resonated through his entire body, echoing in his ears as he made his way out of the apartment building.

**Author's Note:**

> +++  
> ++++  
> +++++  
> Anndd, massive angst with a cliff hanger!! (Don’t hate me too much!! ^_^ Perhaps I’ll come back and add the resolution if you guys want! =D ) Anyway, hope you enjoyed! This is my contribution to Stisaac week (maybe the first of a few depending on how the paper I have to write goooesss)!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! =D


End file.
